He Likes You Too
by pockyfreakincrazy
Summary: Yaoi sasnaru! Sasuke tells Naruto something. Will the dobe catch the hint? Oneshot! Rated for language.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this story. _**

**_Hi peoples! I'm here with another story. This is my first time writing a Naruto story so I hope I did okay._**

**_I got this idea when reading a comic strip so thank you comic strip!_**

**_Anyways, Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly. The classic frown was pasted on his face.Everything was quiet as he walked. 

The sun shined. The grass was green. He walked through the area but could donothing but frown. He passed over the bridge that he and his team would usually meet up on.

_There he is. Maybe its not so bad._

Sasuke saw Naruto as soon as his feet stepped of the bridge. The dobe was sleeping curled up by a tree.

_He looks cute sleeping like that. All curled up... like a little fox._

Sasuke grinned. He didn't deny it this time. He hadn't been denying anything for a while.

_I like the dobe. There is nothing else to it._

He walked up and sat down next to the sleeping fox..He stared at the sleeping blond before waking him.

"Oi dobe. Wake up." He said quietly. The blond still slept. He began to shake his dobe awake.

"Dobe. Wake up!" Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Their gaze quickly rested on Sasuke.

"Oi Teme. What do you want?" Naruto asked. He yawned and began to rub his eyes. Sasuke chuckled. The blond was just so cute.

"Eh? What's so funny?"

"Nothing dobe."

"Well if it's nothing then I'll be going back to sleep now." He said.

"I have to tell you something."

"This better be good." Naruto said. His voice sounded annoyed.

"I'm different." Sasuke said. He turned his head towards Naruto.

"Come on! Spit it out already!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm gay."

Naruto said nothing.

_I knew this was a bad idea. I should-_

"That's it!" Sasuke's train of thought broke.

"YOU WOKE ME UP ON MY ONE DAY OFF IN MONTHS TO TELL ME THAT YOU WANT TO FUCK AND GET FUCKED WITH GUYS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A FATAL DISEASE OR SOMEHTING!"Naruto shouted.

_He doesn't care._

Naruto was propped up on his elbows. Sasukewas likewise.

"You... you don't care?" Sasuke asked, stumbling a little.

Naruto gave him a weird look before he spoke.

"Sorry Teme. I know your used to people caring about you but me, I don't care."

"Do you..." Sasuke started. "Are you attracted to guys?"

Naruto tilted his head.

"I dunno really. I never really thought about it. I guess I have yet to find the right guy." The dobe's eyes started to shine with those last words.

Sasuke stared at the dobe's bluntness.

Naruto returned the stare and spoke when Sasuke said nothing.

"Since you woke me up, mind telling me who is this hot guy you want to screw?" Naruto asked.

"Not telling."

"Not fair!" Naruto shouted. "You woke me up so now it is your job to keep me entertained!"

"Fine." Naruto beganlay back down.

"He's blind. He never notices when I look at his body." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto lay is head down. One eye opened staring at him.

"And he is annoying."

"You think everything is annoying." Naruto commented.

Sasuke layed down next to the dobe.

"We can be laying down next to each other."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Naruto said.

"Dobe."

Naruto turned on his side to face Sasuke. Sasuke was already on his side.

"I give him the most obvious hints even when I'm talking directly to his face and he still doesn't get it."

"He sounds stupid. Are you sure about this guy?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke got up. Naruto sat up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted.

"Away." Sasuke said angrily.

"You know..."

Sasuke felt something grab his ankle.

"You should just throw him down and shove your tongue in his mouth."

Sasuke stopped.

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Sasuke tried to think over those words over...

"BANZAI!"

When something slammed into him.

He fell to the ground. He suddenly felt something in his mouth. he also felt something on top of him.

They broke apart.

"See? It's easy." Naruto said.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned. "He likes you too."

* * *

**_Done! God, it took forever to write this. And it's not even that long!_**

**_Anyways, I thought it was cute._**

**_Review please!_**


End file.
